<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Built Our House On A Gold Mine Baby by snowygallifrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710669">We Built Our House On A Gold Mine Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowygallifrey/pseuds/snowygallifrey'>snowygallifrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic destiel, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), I fixed the ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, There's no s15e20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:10:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowygallifrey/pseuds/snowygallifrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"— Welcome to the Family Business, what can I get you?"</p>
<p>Instead of dying, Dean opens a bakery with his husband, Castiel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Built Our House On A Gold Mine Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <em>"You could be my last, last heaven</em><br/>
<em>I'll fly and board, then I'll hotel check-in</em><br/>
<em>And I'll watch you dance</em><br/>
<em>Until I'm your plans</em><br/>
<em>I want your dalliance, that's all</em><br/>
<em>You could be my last, last heaven"</em><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>                       — Last Heaven, Waterparks.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being alive, that was a really weird thing to be if you stopped to think about it. Castiel always wondered what was the reason behind all that, the fights, the feelings, the whole action of just being there, breathing and bleeding. For a start, dying and coming back so many times messed up his thought process on the philosophy of life and its meaning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled for the first time since he died. Jack was standing right in front of him, looking so happy the sky above them cleared – the nephilim, who was now God, found a way to get him out of the empty again. But it had consequences, ones he still couldn’t quite get. He was human now. No grace, no powers, just one more human on Earth that will grow old and die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I am so proud of you, Jack. —, was the only thing Cas could say at the moment. It’s true, he was proud of the kid he considered his own child, — Where are you going now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I guess… everywhere? I’ll try and help people, rebuild heaven, do things right this time around. —, he talked slowly. Jack still looked like the same boy Cas met and loved 3 years ago, the same boy that managed to get him out of the empty twice. He was amazing, — If you want, you can come with me, if… If things don’t work out here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel looked at the door, the place he called home for many years. He was reluctant, coming in there after what happened, after what he said, but it was home and he deserved to see his family again, — It will work, I can feel it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— So this is goodbye, Cas…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled Jack into a hug, it was warm and felt right. He would miss spending days with Jack, hunting, they both had the same confusion and understanding of basic human acts. His son grew up and there’s nothing he could do except accept it for what it was, — Goodbye, Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Thank you for everything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he was gone, just like that. Cas couldn’t help but feel tears filling his eyes, remembering the times they spent together over the last years. But now wasn’t the appropriate time to rethink the old life before it all happened, he had to go and find a way to create new ones, next to his family. Jack would be there, he’d always be there with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, he still had the Bunkers keys in the pocket of his trench coat, exactly where it was before he died. He knew someone would probably attack him the exact moment he walked through the door, but there was no other way. So he opened it, expecting a punch in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Bunker was empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Dean and Sam were still coming back from whatever place they went to defeat Chuck, or maybe they left forever. Jack didn’t exactly tell him how many days had been since he became the new God, or where the Winchester’s were. So he had to guess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Bunker felt like home. For him, it had been less than an hour since his death, since he confessed all those things, those feelings, for Dean. He should be ashamed, but he just felt happiness. While walking down the stairs, Castiel thought about being human, how it was really like now. He felt more, that was something he didn’t expect, the air around him felt different, and so did everything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being human didn’t sound so bad now that he was one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wandered through those rooms, memory’s flashing in his mind vividly. Not just his death, not just the confession, but the others from the years he spent living here. He remembered the fight with Dean, months ago, and how it felt like losing it all for good. He remembered drinking with them all, happy and glad they could create memories like this for once. He remembered watching old movies with Dean in his “cave” and how happy he was they were spending quality time together outside the hunting and the fighting. He remembered talking to Jack and hearing his laughter. He remembered Rowenna and her spells, Gabriel trying to recover from the tortures, Eileen and Sam finding cases for them, the hunters from the other world trying to live in a place they knew nothing about and actually finding themselves here. He remembered Dean getting him a drink, a smile on his face, and how it all sounded like a dream sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You changed me, Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel had so many good memories in this place, and for now the bad ones just seemed to have no effect on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Do you even know how to take care of a dog, Dean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Sam's voice opening the door. Cas suddenly felt lost – what if the Winchesters didn’t want him to be there? What if they didn’t need him now that he was powerless? Or now that he was… open? There were so many questions in his head right now, he forgot he should have said something. He was standing in the back of the room, Dean and Sam probably couldn’t see him from the door, at least not if they weren’t paying attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— How hard can it be, Sam? Besides, look how pretty she is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean. Cas didn’t think hearing his voice was going to do so much to him. He smiled, it felt pure, and genuine. He loved Dean, and for now that’s what mattered the most – he could throw him out of the Bunker now that he’s not of any use, he would still be happy seeing his face for a last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dog (the one they were talking about, probably) barked, making Dean laugh, — That’s… I’ll be the one taking care of her while you stuff her with food she should not be eating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were approaching the room, and Cas didn’t think he could be this anxious about something that could go so wrong. Dean started talking again, — Don’t be so negative, Miracle will bright up this place a little bit, won’t you, girl? We can dress her as Rowenna for Christmas and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There he was. Dean stared at him speechless, lips trembling as if he was searching for the right words to say. Cas couldn’t help but feel dazzled by him, not his looks (yes, Dean was the most beautiful person he ever saw, but his soul spoke louder than the green eyes), the way he seemed to shine and make everything better with a smile. He could see who Dean truly was and he was amazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hello, Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean still stared at him like he was going crazy, — Cas? Is that really you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just smiled. It was enough – it felt real, they both knew. He wondered if Dean could see what was different in him, if losing his grace made any difference in who he was and how much he mattered to the both, but especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean walked slowly towards him, his heart beating faster than ever. Was that possible, now that he was fully human? Again, there were so many questions still in need of answers. His eyes focused only on the Winchester, the way he moved, the way he smiled with the corner of his mouth as if he was ashamed of smiling full. Everything about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— What happened? —, Dean asked. It wasn’t the question hanging on his tongue, but it was the one he felt prepared to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Jack got me out. Apparently, he made a deal with the empty in trade of the sleep it wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas could see the dog behind him, looking at the scene like it understood what was happening exactly, like it knew Castiel was hiding the fact he was fully human now. Dean was closer, close enough Cas could feel his breath against his own, and then he got pulled into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heartbeat against Dean's, he could smell the beer and the specific Impala scent everyone talked about. He could implode right there, in Dean's arms, at least if felt like it – humans </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel things way more powerfully than any angel could ever. He smiled, and at that moment nothing else mattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— You got me worried man, this time felt real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They broke the hug, still standing into the arms of the other, their eyes stayed locked in each other, — You know I will always come back for you, Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they stayed like that, into each other’s arms as if they belonged there. Maybe they really did – at the moment, the only thing Cas wanted was to reassure he wasn’t hated by any of them. That was fear, that was the question on the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I missed you… —, Dean said slowly. He sounded unsure, not about the feelings, but about the right way of saying it. Cas understood, after all, he’d been paying attention to the Winchester for years and years, — Cas… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— You don’t have to say anything, Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he didn’t. Dean smiled fondly, and it seemed like everything was falling into place, finally. Cas was there, that’s all he could ask for. They had all the time in the world now, they were free. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The first time they talked about it, 3 days had passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one seemed to notice the difference in Castiel's body, or the fact that it was actually a body and not a vessel. He slept, he ate, he did all those things he didn’t before but none of them seemed to notice it. Cas didn’t know if that made him feel good or not – feelings still weren’t his speciality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Good morning, Cas. —, Dean greeted him as he walked in the kitchen. It was weird, seeing Dean cook something that wasn’t burgers, but he liked the smell, — Sleep well?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— As a matter of fact, I did, yes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean murmured something Cas couldn’t understand, swallowing hard, — What is that, by the way? The sleep thing… Why are you sleeping?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas remained at the same spot, staring at Dean like that was enough answer. For a moment, he wondered if it hadn’t been better to explain the whole situation the day he arrived, but then again, it didn’t make a difference. He couldn’t travel to the past (well, with a few spells he could, but nothing ordinary humans like him now could do). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— That’s something… humans do, to rest, and all. —, he answered. It wasn’t enough, actually, it was barely the right answer to the question and he knew it. Dean stared at him speechless, not knowing what to answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Yeah, but you’re not human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I am now. —, he tried to do it quickly, like ripping off a band-aid (that was the expression, right?). Dean left the tools on the desk, turning around to face Castiel the right way, — It kind of happened when Jack got me out of the empty. I… burned what was left from my grace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— What?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked shocked, yet he didn’t seem to be angry and that was good, at least from Castiel's perspective. The Winchester just looked… lost, as if he couldn’t understand what was just explained to him, — You’re human? Like, grow old, die falling down the stairs, kind of human? No… magic powers or you know, glowing hands? Why didn’t you tell us?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I thought we weren’t talking about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— About what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was Dean's question but he knew the answer, it was obvious for both of them. They weren’t talking about that night, when the empty got him, when Cas said things and he couldn’t say it back. That night, they didn’t talk about it because it hurt too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean crosses his arms, looking down at his feet, — I think we should talk now, then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Did you really mean it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a surprise. Cas didn’t know Dean would actually go straight to the subject they’ve been ignoring over the last few days (which caused a few awkward moments, to be honest), — Of course I did, I still do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked broken. It was nothing new, but didn’t make it any sadder, — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Dean… I’ve said it, you are the most selfless man I will ever know, you changed me, you… you’re the most important person in my life, always have been. I love you because your soul is pure, you’re broken, and you feel everything so deeply. That is why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took a deep breath, staring at Cas as if he had hung the stars in the sky (which he might have done, in reality). He couldn’t stand it, the loss, the blame, everything. Next thing he knew, he was falling on his knees with Cas kneeling right in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I’m sorry… I’m sorry I didn’t say it back, I’m sorry I couldn’t… It all happened so fast and I didn’t say it back… —, Dean didn’t even realize he was crying until he tried to see Castiel's face and everything looked blurry. He felt weak, but it didn’t matter, — You were happy just saying it, you thought you… you thought you couldn’t have me, that’s- that’s so wrong…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas didn’t know what to do. He was kneeling right in front of Dean, so close he could watch every bit of tear strolling down his face, and it broke his heart even more, — You don’t have to say anything, Dean, that was… that was my feelings, you don’t have to feel the same or say it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean reached for Castiel's face, his hand trembling more than he could’ve predicted. He noticed it now, the differences. That felt more like touching Cas, almost as if it were his soul right there, in his hands. His blue eyes sparkled, and the warmth of his skin made Dean want to smile, for a reason he couldn’t quite understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I love you, Cas. —, the words just felt right. They felt like they belonged there, floating among the two, — I’m not saying that just because you said it, I’m saying because… that’s how I feel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas could probably faint right now, at least he thought people usually felt like this before it happened. He could feel Deans hand on his face, the same casual tenderness he put into caressing the Winchester arms. It all felt right: the touches, the mess, the hearts beating fast, everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— You could’ve had me a long time ago, fuck, you could’ve had me since the start, how could… how could you think that? —, Castiel felt the tears in his eyes. He never expected it, especially after the fight they had this year, when he thought everything was lost for good, — I loved you all along. You made me a better person, Cas, you made me </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be better. And… how could you ever think I didn’t love you back? You’re this incredible, selfless, most lovable being and just looking at you makes me happy to be able to just… be by your side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed silent for a while, staring at each other’s eyes as if the world revolved around the other. And it did. The rest didn’t matter, as long as they were there, together, hands brushing against their skin, it was all that mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas couldn’t believe Dean loved him, the same way Dean couldn’t believe Cas loved him. A big mess, that’s what they both were, a big fucking mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— What are we doing now? —, Castiel asked finally. They both wanted to say something, share a piece of mind, but were too scared to do it, — I mean, about the… feelings?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— We could be something, if you want to… —, Dean smiled even brighter now as he talked. Part of him couldn’t believe it wasn’t a dream, it all felt like those lucid dreams he had so many times before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed, how could Dean even ask if he wanted that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean started talking again, his thumb caressing Castiel's face softly, — We could have that, the whole normal human romance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— What’s a normal human romance? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wondered for a while, laughing a little as he said, — You know, together until we grow old and Sam has to watch over us so we don’t swallow our tongues. The whole kissing, hugging, going on dates and cooking for each other. The cheesy romance like the movies we watched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Now that I am human I have to taste all the foods you talk so much about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh my God, I can cook them for you. I’m not good but we can learn, we have the time now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was better than Cas could ever imagine, — Yeah, we could do that. And the others, the whole cheesy romance thing. I would want that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Cheesy romance it is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiled, Cas smiled, and they were happy. For the first time since they defeated God, it truly felt like free will, it truly felt like they could make their own decisions and live their lives like they wanted. No monsters, no huntings, no deaths and coming backs – they could live a normal life by the side of the person they loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their foreheads touched, their eyes locked to each other, green on blue, — Can I kiss you, Dean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— You better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed, and it felt like home. It felt like freedom. It felt like 12 years trying to hide feelings that were meant to be open. And they kissed, and kissed again, until their mouths felt numb. Cas didn’t know happiness until he tasted Deans mouth. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>— Angel, I found the perfect recipe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One month after it all happened, Castiel started to realize it really was true, all of it, it wasn’t some kind of dream while he was stuck in the empty. No, it was real – Dean was there, smiling at him, loving him, kissing him, giving everything he would die to have since he saved him from Hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean kissed his temple softly, pointing to the computer in his hands with a big smile on his face. Since Cas became human, Dean discovered a new dream he never thought possible: baking. He had tried before but it never worked the way it was supposed to, now that he actually had the time to learn it felt better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tasted</span>
  </em>
  <span> better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I just woke up, shouldn’t we be making breakfast?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed, putting the computer on the table and reaching for the ingredients nearby, — It’s called brigadeiro, a brazilian candy. I think it’s like chocolate? We should try it. Maybe send some to Sam and Eileen, he’s probably trying to make her eat all healthy and that shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— You’re getting addicted to baking, you know that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true – Dean was addicted to baking. But in his defense, for a long time the only thing he could do right was hunt and kill monsters, but now that he found out </span>
  <em>
    <span>cooking</span>
  </em>
  <span> was one of his good traits? Man, he wouldn’t stop. He started doing it to make Cas learn what was really like eating, not tasting the molecules, but it all together. In the end, he realized he found it, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel liked, or better, he loved waking up to the smell of his food, or hearing his laughter while he cooked, or seeing his smile after someone (often the former angel) complimented his works. He was happy and he deserved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Don’t pretend you don’t like it. —, he raised his eyebrows, laughing. He danced jokingly, his apron (which read Eat My </span>
  <span>Ass</span>
  <span> Meat, a gift from Charlie when she visited them last week) making Cas smile even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I’m not complaining. —, Cas laughed, walking towards his boyfriend and hugging his back. He kissed the back of his neck, smelling his perfume and wondering how many times he could’ve done that if they solved everything earlier, — I’m being serious, you seem to be pretty fond of baking. Like…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stopped reading the recipe, — Like what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— You know what I mean. Like Sam is fond of that law school of his, and Eileen is fond of teaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— What do you mean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I mean… —, Cas smiled, turning Dean's head slowly so that they could be staring at each other, — This could be our normal life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miracle barked at them, her eyes fixed on whatever ingredient was on Dean's hand. Cas hates how his boyfriend gave so much food to the dog she is almost addicted to it – which the veterinarian said wasn’t a good thing to be doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Stop giving human food to the dog, you heard the doctor. —, Castiel reminded him, getting back to his seat on the table, watching Dean trying to cook his Brazilian recipe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sighted, not looking back, — She's not some breed dog, she can eat rocks and turn out fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Please don’t give our dog rocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed. Castiel loved it, the gorgeous sound of his laughter, and basically anything about him, especially those details actually. He watched his  boyfriend's back, being reminded of a talk with Charlie and Sam a few weeks back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— It’s cute. —, Charlie started. They were all sitting around the Map Table, beer in their hands, laughing about basically everything that happened to them. Sam had his arms around Eileen, smiling at the scene in front of him, — You guys are cute, finding gay love being middle aged man…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— What’s cute about that? —, Dean asked, laughing so hard he could feel his whole body trembling. Cas was sitting by his side, staring at the man so softly no one there could ignore them, — It was hell. Literally Hell.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie shrugged, holding Stevie’s hand, — I don’t know man, it's just that you both have grey hair and everything, wrinkled, the old dad look… it’s cute, like those 80 year old couples you see on Pride.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— I don’t have grey hair. —, Dean protested, looking at Cas, — Did you hear that, angel? She said I have grey hair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— You do have grey hair. —, Dean stared at him speechless, almost betrayed, — That’s good… I think. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam laughed, opening another beer and passing it to Eileen, — It just means you’re 42. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Just more 40 years and we can actually be the old gay couple in the Parade.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel smiled with the memory. Part of him couldn’t believe he was getting the normal life, the thing he saw humans talk and dream about so much but never thought to be possible to himself. And here is his, with the man of his dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed silent for a while, before Dean talked again, — We could open a bakery, buy a house in town, one with the big white fences and a place for Miracle to play around. Really cheesy romance movies, leave the hunting and that life behind. Think we can do it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean couldn’t turn around and face him. Part of him still feels like a failure when he’s not hunting, but there’s enough time, there’s still years for him to learn how to leave all that behind. For now, he’ll try his best. For him and the man of his dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel looked at Miracle, still trying to get Dean to give her food. He thought of being tortured, and being killed, and being brainwashed, and doing that all over again to save this one human, this one person he cared above anyone else. He thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was getting too close to humans in my charge</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d rather have you, cursed or not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and</span>
  <em>
    <span> I need you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t ever change</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he thought of Dean's prayers when they were in Purgatory, now that all seemed so long ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I think we deserve it. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>— Welcome to the Family Business, what can I get you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughed loudly, not being able to put it together. That wasn’t his first time in Deans bakery, which he opened about a year ago, but it never stops being funny. Dean sounded happy, his eyes sparkling while he talked, but he also wore a pink apron and a chef's hat while being surrounded by all kinds of candy and bread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— What’s with the pink apron, man? —, he laughed even more. Dean stared at him with a serious face, different than the one he used for customers who were actually going to buy something, — Do you still greet customers like that? I thought you’d be screaming at them by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiled at a customer who left the establishment, turning a serious face to Sam, — What do you have against my pink apron?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— It’s pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pink is just a color. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughed, going behind the balcony and trying to steal the good breads next to his brother, — It belongs to Cas, yeah?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— He burned mine somehow. —, Dean turned to him with a smile, giving the bread without hesitation, by now he was used to his family coming in here trying to steal the food. He blamed Claire for it, she was the first one taking mousses behind his eyes, — What are you doing here, Sammy? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Just thought I’d pop by, say hi to my brother, see how things are doing in his little bakery…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— First… —, Dean started, turning around to talk to another customer before turning to his brother, — Don’t call this a little bakery, have more respect. Second, don’t lie, just tell me what you're really doing here. I don’t have forever, you know, Cas is coming by so we can close the store and go to that old movie session that’s happening a few blocks away. Oh, you and Eileen should go, last time we were all together was at your wedding, we need to hang more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked at his hands, looking for the words to say, just shouting it as fast as he could possible say, and if Dean wasn't used to it by now, he probably wouldn't even understand it, — Eileen is pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— No way! —, Dean probably couldn’t smile any bigger if he wanted to. His baby brother, a dad. That’s all he could dream of, he thought, his life couldn’t possibly get any better. He was married to the love of his life, opened a bakery that was working out great, therapy was perfect and actually helping him in ways he never expected, and now his brother would be giving him a nephew… One year ago he couldn’t think things would be this good, — Come here man, God… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pulled him into a hug, as tight as it could possibly be. He felt tears in his eyes and for once, he couldn’t hide it. Sam was going to be a dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I’m so happy for you two, Jesus. You guys deserve it. —, he said after breaking the hug, trying to clear the tears streaming down his face, — So what, you’re naming him Dean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam cleaned his own tears, smiling brightly, — I thought maybe Castiel…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean turned around to face him again, the baguette in his hand and the bright pink apron making him lose the bad boy pose he wanted, — Castiel? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Why not?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— The bastard won’t steal my nephew's name, it’s a deal Sam. You have to name the kid Dean, and if I had a son, I’d call him Sam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam raised an eyebrow, — Stop lying. You’d name him something like Crowley or Bobby. And he’s your husband, stop calling him a bastard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I’m married to that bastard, I get to call him whatever I want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— No, you don’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean turned to the door, facing the owner of the deep voice that still left him out of breath. Castiel was staring at both of them with a smile, greeting a few customers who knew him before walking towards the brothers. He never stopped making Dean feel his heart stop beating – he looked perfect, everything about him was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also hugged Sam, a big smile on both their faces, — Congratulations Sam, Eileen told me the news over text. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh, she did?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— She also told me to tell you to hurry home before Dean kicks you out because of the name jokes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed, how did she know Sam was going to make name jokes? Castiel walked towards him, giving him a fast but still soft kiss on the cheek. Dean liked it, their little routine working here, it felt magical somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— How are you naming the kid, after all? —, Cas asked, helping Dean organize the breads the way only they knew. The former angel still couldn’t understand how they worked so well with something neither of them ever thought could be a future, but it was perfect and that was enough, — Do not name him after Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean turned, offended, — Why not?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Because if he did, you would never shut up about it. —, Cas laughed, before turning to help the customer in front of him. Dean shook his head, not being able to hide his smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I was thinking maybe Jack, if it’s a boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas turned quickly, almost as if he got called by name. There was not a day that goes by where he didn’t think of Jack, his son, and how he misses him. It's been a year since he last saw the nephilim, who was now God, the almighty himself, but it still hurts. Dean thought about him too, all the time, and how they really could’ve been the most perfect family of all if he was still here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I think he would appreciate that. —, Cas said slowly, memories of their time together flashing through this mind. It didn’t make him sad, it just reminded him of how much he loved, and still loves, the kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean blinked, his mind turning back to the subject, — And if it’s a girl?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eileen called dibs on naming the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh man, you could’ve called her Deanne or… something like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughed, still looking around like this was awkward. — So you’re not mad I’m not naming him Dean? Or I’m like… stealing the name of your future kid?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean walked towards his brother, hitting him in the arm gently, more comforting than it seemed, — I don’t need someone named after me, hell, it would probably be weird. And man, we got enough kids, I don’t think we want more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— He’s right, there are too many kids at home and we are getting too old to handle the drama. —, Castiel agreed, — Miracle is fighting with her own puppies, it’s a mess. And Crowley always tries to attack me in my sleep, I don’t know why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam frowned, — Wait, how and when did you name the puppies?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Crowley is the black one. —, Dean started naming them, — There’s Rowenna, Gabriel, Garth, Adam, Ketch and Benny. It started as a joke a few weeks ago but now we can’t un-name them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— You know that’s super weird, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I know, naming dogs after dead people, but if you saw them, you’d understand. —, Dean shrugged, smiling at the last customer leaving the shop, hurrying to close the door before anyone entered the place, — Ketch barks with an English accent, I’m not joking, he truly does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked at Cas, obviously confused, but the former angel seemed to agree with his husband, — You guys are weird. And I should probably go home to my wife, I’m sure you two want to get to that movie thing…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— C’mon, you and Eileen should come with us, celebrate it! —, Dean smiled happily, leaning against the closed door. Cas understood it, the way Dean almost sounded desperate to spend more time with his brother. For a long time, the two were all they had, it takes a while to get used to the fact they can actually live separate lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam hugged Cas one last time, walking towards his brother, — I’ll try to organize a baby shower or maybe a barbecue, call Jody, the girls, they’ll be happy. You two enjoy it tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hugged. Cas could be sure Dean was crying again – he was more in touch with his feelings lately, something he and his therapist were trying to deal with. It seemed like a goodbye, for some reason, maybe a goodbye to the old life they had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I’m proud of you Sammy, you’re going to be a great dad. —, Dean said between the tears, a happy smile on his face. He thought of Bobby, and how he was the best father figure they both had. He thought of his problems with John, Sam's issues with John too, and how this would never happen to them now. That kid, whatever they name is, will grow up in a lovely family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiled even brighter, if it was even possible at this point, — I’m proud of you too Dean. What you do here… I know it was hard at first but you belong to this world, as silly and funny as it sounds. You deserve happiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean cleaned the tears, clearly more affected than he thought he would be. And they said goodbye, Sam walking through the door, heading to the beautiful family he would start, and Dean turned back to his husband, the love and light of his life. Cas looked back at him with tears in his eyes, and everything just seemed to be in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ready to go, angel?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean thought about it all, and how it didn’t feel like a dream anymore, it just sounded like a beautiful reality. He deserved it. For the first time in forever, he actually thought he deserved all that was happening to him – the bakery, the house with the white fence, the dogs, and the most beautiful husband he could ever ask for. Everything was exactly where it belonged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas walked towards him, taking his hand softly, the way they always do. Dean kissed his cheek, it was natural and it felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Let’s go, babe. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>They had been married for 46 years when it happened. Cas was the first to go, and he was happy, as weird as it all sounded. Dean was at his side, holding his hand as if he was the world – and for Dean, he was. It was natural, they were old and lived longer lives than they ever expected. The last thing Cas saw was his husband's bright green eyes, and the thought of how lucky he was passed his mind for one last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t go much later. An advanced disease in his kidneys, just a few months after Castiel died. It didn’t hurt, as weirdly as it sounded, and he knew Jack was helping him leave on good terms. Sam was by his side, Jack Jr was there too, hugging his uncle for one last time. Before he left, he thought of how far they’ve all come, and how he got lucky, after all, he had the most perfect family anyone could ask for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. He remembered the nights with Cas, talking and smiling. He thought of him and Cas baking for the bakery, which was now Jack Jrs property (it was named Family Business for a reason, in the end). He thought of the tears shredding down his face the first time he saw his nephew, and how the world seemed better. He thought of Cas, every moment they spent together, the kissed, the stupid fights, the longing, the death and the come back. He thought of Purgatory, and the people that passed through his life, all of them - he lived a long life, he met plenty of people, but they all marked him in different ways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he left, he was in peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes to the most beautiful view he ever saw. He knew where he was, it was impossible not to recognize the place he lived for almost 50 years. The sky was clear, and Dean could hear Miracle barking from afar, and Ketch (the dog) howling to his mother, just like it happened multiple times in real life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— I could say it took you long enough, but it didn’t. You really can’t live without me, can you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s smile couldn’t probably be bigger. He turned around to face his husband for the first time in months, and the world was right again. Castiel had Rowenna (also the dog) in his arms, and the smile on his face was the most beautiful thing about the place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— What can I say, I missed my angel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they kissed. And they hugged. And they kissed again. Time passed differently there, Dean couldn’t care less about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought of the barn they first met, the first words Cas spoke to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought of Cas rebelling and falling, going against his own family just to save him. He thought of loving him, praying to him every night in purgatory, wishing things worked out for them. He thought of losing Cas, once, twice, more times than they could count. He thought of the mixtape and the smiles, the touches. He thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t ever change</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d rather have you, cursed or not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should’ve stopped you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I forgive you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought of the first time Cas confessed his love for him, and how everything seemed to be lost for good. Then he thought of Castiel coming back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean thought of discovering his ability to cook. He thought of the day they opened the bakery, and how everyone showed up to congratulate him and Cas on their accomplishment. He thought of the first time he saw Miracle’s babies, and the way Castiel had the biggest smile on his face. He thought of barbecues with Sam’s family, Jody, the girls, Charlie, everyone. He thought of going to sleep and whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his husband's ear every night, even when they were mad at each other. He thought of living more than 50 years next to the love of his life. He thought of how lucky he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel looked at him with his shiny blue eyes, messy black hair, and the most beautiful soul Dean ever saw, whispering love words that made his heart stop even after death. They went inside the house, played with the dogs, kissed again, danced, cooked, they went on long drives to visit their family, and when Sam got there, they made more barbecues. Jack, the first one, visited them once, and if Cas wasn’t dead, he could’ve had a heart attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every day, or at least what seemed like a day in Heaven, Cas woke Dean whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Dean answered the same, because he did, for the 50 years they were together, and for the rest of eternity. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Hope you guys enjoyed it, it took me a few days to write it and I cried a little... I'm sorry if there's any mistakes there, English isn't my first language. Again, hope you liked it!! Please tell me what you guys think of it!</p>
<p>If you want more Destiel content or updates on more fanfics, follow me on Twitter (@snowygallifrey) or Tumblr (@lwthaal)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>